


The Taste of You

by loubear



Series: Halloweentown AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubear/pseuds/loubear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a witch, Louis is a vampire. When Harry asks Louis to bite him, he doesn't know if he can control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of You

Louis’ pale, cool hand wrapped one hand around Harry’s neck. Leaning his head back so his neck was exposed, Harry closed his eyes and shivered. It felt as if someone was rubbing ice cubes down the back of his neck. It was so cold it almost burned, but Harry didn’t mind. He liked it. “Bite me, Louis,” Harry knew his request sounded silly, but at that moment he didn’t care how silly it sounded because that’s exactly what he wanted Louis to do. He wanted to feel his fangs pierce his skin; he wanted Louis to taste it. 

Looking at Harry and smirking, Louis wasn’t about to give Harry what he wanted just yet. Instead, Louis pressed his fangs against Harry’s skin and ran them up his neck just hard enough to cause a thin line of blood to trickle down his neck. Running his tongue up his neck before the blood could go down much further, Louis didn’t know how much longer he could contain himself. The blood was sweet, rich, and warm. It had been far too long since he had been able to have warm blood and something primal instead of him was starting to take over. He knew he had to resist it, though, because if he did that then Harry was going to get what he wanted, and Louis wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Louis, please,” whimpered Harry. He pressed his entire body up against Louis and grabbed on to his hips so Louis couldn’t pull himself away. Desperation filled Harry’s voice and it started to drive Louis crazy. He knew he couldn’t go on much longer just so that he could tease Harry because the anticipation and thirst were going to kill him before he was completely satisfied with how bad Harry wanted him. Rubbing his fangs gently along a spot on Harry’s neck, Louis opened his mouth far enough so that he could bite Harry. Harry, biting his lips and closing his eyes in preparation for the bite, moved his head up a bit more to make it easier for Louis.

Finding just the right spot, Louis began pressing his fangs in to Harry’s soft, warm skin. He could feel Harry wince and heard a muffled yelp escape his mouth, but that was all. Sinking his fangs in deeper, the taste of Harry’s blood filled his mouth. Louis had never tasted blood as good as Harry’s before. There was something different about it, something that made Louis forget what he was doing and who he was doing it to. He didn’t snap out of it until he heard Harry whisper his name in to his ear. His voice was weak, his skin had gone awfully pale, that’s when Louis snapped back in to himself and pulled his fangs out.

Blood covered Harry’s once stark white t-shirt. He was leaning on Louis for support because he was too weak to stand on his own. “Harry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Harry cut Louis off but placing a finger on his lips and shushing him. “It’s fine, Lou. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.” Harry closed his eyes and placed his head on Louis’ shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Louis began freaking out. He honestly hadn’t expected it to go that far but he couldn’t stop himself no matter how much he wanted to. He had temporarily forgotten who it was he was holding and how much they meant to him, even if they hadn’t known each other for that long.

“I’m going to fix this, Harry. I promise. I’m going to fix you and this entire situation. I’m so sorry,” Louis was talking so fast that he could barely understand himself. He was frantically trying to put Harry down and lean him up against something so that he could figure out what to do. Gently leaning Harry up against the nearest wall, Louis placed his wrist in his mouth and bit down. His own cool blood entered his mouth and ran down his arm. Pulling his fangs out, he licked he blood off his arm so that he wouldn’t get any of it on Harry. Not that it mattered, seeing as Harry’s shirt was covered in blood already, but Louis didn’t want to make an even bigger mess. “Open your mouth, Harry. This should help stop the bleeding and it should make you feel better. You might feel a bit weird after, though,” Louis’ voice was quiet and soothing. Harry, nodding in response, opened his mouth and let Louis place his arm so that Harry could drink his blood.

For the first few moments, Louis had to force Harry to drink it. Harry, not wanting to because of the taste, kept trying to push his arm away or would close his mouth. “Harry, open your mouth or else I’m going to force it open,” Louis started getting stern and, not wanting to piss off a vampire, Harry obeyed. After a few minutes, the blood stopped having a metallic taste. Instead, it began tasting like something familiar, something he recognized but couldn’t place. The more Harry drank, the better he felt. A few minutes had passed and he was already feeling better. Louis, once he had taken his arm out of Harry’s now blood-covered mouth, took a few drops of his own blood and went to rub it on the two small marks he had left on Harry’s neck, but Harry stopped him. “I want them there. To remind me of you,” Harry looked at Louis right in the eyes as he said it to let Louis know just how serious he was about it. “That’s fine, makes no difference to me,” Louis shrugged, licked the blood off his fingers, and sat down next to Harry.

“Harry, listen, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to do that. Something took over, I swear.” Gently placing his head on Louis’ shoulder, Harry took his hand. “Lou, it’s ok, it really is. I’m fine, I promise,” Harry’s voice was still quiet but not as weak as it previously was. “We’ll just have to be more careful next time, ok?” Louis looked down at Harry. “The…next time? Harry, do you not realize what just happened? I could have killed you. We’re not doing that again. I won’t let you see that side of me anymore,” Louis’ voice was stern. He couldn’t believe Harry actually wanted to be anywhere near him after what had just happened. He started to get up but Harry gripped his arm and stopped him.

“You couldn’t help yourself, Lou,” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and squeezed it. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, you know? You’re a vampire. Things like that happen and I’m not mad or upset with you. It was a pretty big accident, but whatever. We’ll get through it. You helped me and that’s what matters. You didn’t freak out and leave me. And that’s why there will be a next time. There will be plenty of other times.” Harry, after leaning up to kiss Louis on his cheek, put his head on Louis’ shoulder and closed his eyes. “Can we stay like this for a bit, Lou?” Louis gave Harry’s hand a slight squeeze. “Of course, Harry. Anything for you.”


End file.
